


Heading Home to Cascade

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim witnessed a shooting and so the feds put him in a safe house.  But Jim wants to be home on Christmas Eve.





	Heading Home to Cascade

_“I’ll be home for Christmas, you can count on me…”_

Jim sighed as he heard the music coming over the small radio he had smuggled into the room. “Right,” he said bitterly. “I’ll be home for Christmas.” He stood and glanced around the small efficiency room he had been assigned. There was a bed in the corner, a microwave, toaster oven, and coffee pot. Additionally, there were two chairs and a small folding table. The room was on the second floor of an old building and downstairs two feds were on guard at all times.

“This is some safe house,” Jim grumbled. Moving over he glanced out the blinds that covered the window. He knew he was in Olympia, mostly because he had listened in on conversations outside but the area was certainly quiet.

Two weeks earlier Jim had seen Randal Jones shoot an undercover FBI agent before Jones took off. The feds, wanting to ensure that Jones was put away, had placed Jim in a safe house, while they hunted for Jones. They had promised that Jim would be home within a week. This was the middle of week two and Christmas Eve, and Jones was still on the run.

Turning from the window, Jim neared the door and listened to the whispered comments of the feds below. Presumably, these two men were his guardians but Jim considered them his jailors. He wanted to go home, he wanted to talk to his friends, he wanted to do his job, and more than anything else, he wanted to spend Christmas Eve with his lover, Blair. But the feds insisted he be cut off from all contacts, for the supposed week.

Ignorant of the fact that Jim could hear them, the first agent said, “Do you really think Jones has left the country?”

“Yeah, Interpol reported that he was in Turkey.”

“So, why not let Ellison go home?”

“From what I hear, the bureau wants to keep him on ice while they leak false info about where he is. They’re hoping Jones takes the bait. And that won’t work if Ellison is walking around Cascade.”

“So we are going to sit on this guy for how long?”

“I think we’re going to keep him here right into the New Year but don’t tell Ellison.”

“That’s another week. We’re going to need tranquilizers if we want to keep him here that long. He’s already been asking when he can leave.”

“Don’t worry; the bureau will keep stringing him along. He’s just a dumb cop anyway.”

Stepping back, Jim took a deep breath and stopped himself from charging down the stairs. His training in the rangers coming to the fore, he glanced around the room. It was time for a strategic withdrawal. This dumb cop was going to be home on Christmas Eve.

Dialing up sight, he glanced over the building and window. He was on the second floor but if he could find a few handholds he could climb down the side of the building. Jim smiled when he noted two spots where he could get hold of the wall and ease himself down.

Grabbing his jacket and wallet, Jim quietly opened the window and lowered himself out using the two handholds he had seen to get him low enough that he could jump down. Once out, he started down the road hoping to find a ride or a phone.

Luck was with Jim because as he walked down the road a trucker saw him, pulled over, and offered a ride all the way to Cascade. Two hours later,  the trucker dropped Jim by Central Booking. Walking in, Jim waved to the desk sergeant and went right to Simon Banks’ office where he told the captain what he had heard.

The captain was not happy that his detective was being held on the chance that they could use him for bait and after a few minutes thought handed Jim the keys to his house.

“If the Cascade field office isn’t looking for you yet, they will be soon. Take my car and go stay at my house and wait for me to call. AND DON’T CRASH MY CAR.”

“Thanks, Simon,” Jim turned and with a wave to H and Rafe headed out.

Arriving at Simon’s home, Jim let himself in and smiled at the small tabletop Christmas tree. Putting the keys down, he moved over to the phone and called the loft.

“Hello,” Blair answered on the second ring.

“Hi Chief.”

“Jim, where are you? I’ve been trying to find you for days but the feds wouldn’t let me contact you.”

“Yeah, they had me on ice and they intended to keep me that way so I broke out. Right now I’m at Simon’s while he sorts this mess out with the feds.”

“Should I come there?”

“Wait there, if the feds are looking for me they may be watching the loft. I’ll call as soon as Simon gives me the all clear.”

“Will he be able to?”

“I’m pretty sure. Did I ever tell you the regional office head is an old golfing buddy of Simon’s?”

“I was hoping we would be together by Christmas Eve.”

“Hang tight, Chief. _I’ll be home for Christmas_ ,” Jim finished singing.

An hour later, Simon called and laughing told Jim to go home. “The Cascade field office has been told to come up with some other plan to catch Jones. They are not to keep a Cascade detective in a safe house while they try and hatch a scheme.”

“I guess the field office is in trouble.”

“You could say that,” Simon answered. “And on the plus side, Blair will stop calling seven times a day looking for you.  He was calling every hour.”

“Thanks, Simon," Jim laughed.  "I’ll talk to you later.”

Twenty minutes later, Jim walked into the loft where there was _“mistletoe and presents on the tree.”_ But more importantly a lover who went straight into his arms.


End file.
